


Just Bear with it

by MF217



Series: The Blue Tri Mature Oneshots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adulthood, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Trauma, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Condoms, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loss of Virginity, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pregnancy, Prequel, Sex, Sexual Content, Superpowers, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MF217/pseuds/MF217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Brenda Kenson, a newlywed couple, have many issues regarding their pasts prior to finally having sex for the first time that resulted in both of them unintentionally building a barrier between each other, only for it soon to be shattered down. Now has a sequel set 19 years later featuring William and Brenda's son in a somewhat similar situation as his parents were during this story, but to differing degrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Bear with it

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: All of the characters present here are property of myself. All settings and characters depicted here are nothing more than a work of fiction. Any similarities to people in real life is solely coincidental.)  
> (AN: I apologize for my grammar with this one. I was near dead asleep when finishing up the last half of this story. Also if anybody can be so kind as to inform me of how I can get a Beta for my future stories I'd gladly appreciate it.)

Early spring; the first time of the year when rainfall returns and snow begins to leave. As of now, you can probably expect it is raining outside in the dark of the night, although just barely with every dripping sound that hits the roof of the household of a newlywed couple, the male, a 32 year old nobleman named William Kenson, and his wife whose life is more problematic until recent, the 23 year old Brenda Riley Kenson.

 

Why is Brenda’s life so problematic? She was current living through one of her earliest memories yet again in her own dreams… more like a nightmare…

 

_“M-Momma…” The young Brenda panted, trying desperately to stay afloat from having been caught in deep water… or, more precisely, deliberately placed in a glass cage that was filling even further with water. Brenda couldn’t even get the chance to look as to where her mother was, as she kept constantly trying to keep her head above the water so she can continue breathing…_

_Her legs kept getting weak… so were arms, before she collapsed and began to sink to the bottom of the water filled prison, just as another memory began filling Brenda’s nightmares with more coal to the fire…_

_Laughing… lots, and lots of laughing… Everywhere she looked, she saw both of her parents, her aunts, uncles, grandparents, and more, just endless laughing as a young Brenda was in the middle of three, much older males who were constantly groping her body… with their hands rather roughly brushing against her skin despite their slow, ghostly touches being practically nonexistent._

_Brenda felt one of them begin to unbutton the front of her dress, each button coming off as more and more of her cleavage was revealed to these lustful Incubus as she referred to them as later on…_

_Every tough… every pinch, prod, or finger they laid on her body, every kiss they planted around her face, lips, or neck… Just filled her with an emotion she never thought she had…_

_Rage… lots, and lots of rage and anger…_

_The next part of her nightmare began when she was yet again in a cell of sorts, but this time, she was forced to run on some treadmill-like device, as right beneath her was a pit of volcanic magma, and there was no obvious escape around her…_

_She could see the giant forms of her own parents looming above her, how much their expressions were that of absolute, sadistic glee, as they watched their own bastard daughter suffer through one of many “experiments” they had placed her through during the first eighteen years of her life…_

“Brenda!”

 

_Within the flash instant of hearing her own name called out, her eyes began to glow with an intense purple, as the treadmill-like structure completely ceased in function altogether, as if the circuitry allowing for the machine to work had suddenly been jammed completely. In a similar instance, the own stomp of her foot on the ground summoned force a much, much more massive entity to step down onto her giant sized parents and crush them beneath powerful, bear-like paws, as Brenda herself was steaming hot from the current nightmare she was going through…_

_Everyone, screaming… for mercy… all because of her current nightmare… in the form of a giant, 16 meter tall mecha that took the shape of a bear, Brenda stomped through the city as surrounding her was a storm of asteroids raining down on the bubble colony’s laser dome, but they would not last…_

_“NO MORE!!!” Brenda roared, her voice outright deep and booming in tone to where it couldn’t be even remotely identified as normal, as the laser dome around the colony gave was as a much larger asteroid collided in the middle of the city, as everything in its immediate vicinity was turned to dust and rubble._

“Brenda!!!”

 

_“Raaaaaah…!!!” Brenda was fierce in this form, imposing as she stood completely unaffected by the impact of the asteroid and the storm of debris as she moved to her former house and-_

“Brenda wake up! Please!!”

 

Brenda’s eyes shot open at that point… no longer was she the child that was drowning in a pool by someone who forced her in… no longer was she being molested by three strangers as her family pointed and laughed… no more of herself in the full activation of her power and unleashing absolute hell on her former home city…

 

Now all she could think of was the gaze of her partner, William, as he sat up beside her, leaning on his side as he carefully looks at her. Part of him looked terrified, part of him looked hurt… it was almost as if he had just seen everything she had dreamt of…

 

“W-Wha…?” Brenda questioned, moving to slowly sit up in her own bed, as she tries to get her eyes to stay open, as within moments, she was embraced by her partner as Brenda slowly, but reassuringly, hugged him back.

 

“Brenda… I was getting worried… You’re having nightmares again, aren’t you…?” William asked, as Brenda looked down a bit, before looking up at his face and nodding. It was rather awkward having to glance upwards to see his face, given how she was taller than him, but it didn’t matter to her as long as she got to see his gaze each time she awoke from those terrible nightmares…

 

“I haven’t told you about what happened all those years ago… have I…?” Brenda asked, as William took a moment to respond.

 

“Believe me; I already know what you’re dealing with… Your gaze just gives it away to say the least. Tortured when you were a child?” William asked her, as his words caught her off guard and unprepared to answer, but nevertheless, she did nod to respond to his question.

 

“Drowned in a cell filling with water as an experiment? Forced onto a treadmill suspended over lava? Molested by three rogues in front of your whole family as they just pointed and laughed?!” For the first two questions, William sounded like his calm, stoic self, but with that last question, he was outright furious even if his tone didn’t suggest it, yet alone imply it.

 

Brenda, not really wanting to get William all riled up every time he learns more of her own past, didn’t try and answer for as long as she could, but his questioning, somewhat intimidating gaze quickly gave way to a gentler, caring expression to show he meant no harm from asking. After the reassurance, Brenda simply nodded, rather meek about how she did, as William sighed, trying to keep himself relaxed as he comforted Brenda, though a part of him wished Brenda would allow him closer to her.

 

“U-Um… William… W-What were y-you dreaming of…?” Brenda asked, as she was startled when something down lower began poking at her left leg, as William’s eyes opened a bit wider at the question, before moving away and noticing his out of nowhere erection he had, as William put his hands to his face again as he let out a groan of… annoyance?

 

“Well, back to the shower stall again…” William said, moving to get out of bed, as he got up, grabbed a towel on his way towards the bathroom shower, located right next to their bedroom, so he could get himself cold, all the while Brenda appeared to motion for him to stay, but by the time she did, William already entered the bathroom, and within a minute or so, the shower was heard from the bedroom, with a lone Brenda feeling rather heartbroken, but not for the usual reason.

 

“Am I being too hard on him…? Is my past making him feel uncomfortable with approaching me…?” Brenda asked herself, whispering those words, as she pressed a button located on the center of set of undergarments, all of which made of some unknown form of metal, as is disappears around her and takes the form of a necklace, ending where the middle of her bra would’ve been, as she examined her physical features.

 

She had an attractive look despite the fact her 7’11” height was an easy turn off for other males by the time she grew to this height when she turned eighteen, and her breasts, while large as a result of her height, would only be considered a B-Cup as an average human female height, and her breasts with her overly large size was more closer to a D-Cup by comparison as a result. Her hips were wide, baby bearing hips, which reminded Brenda rather painfully of what she had been wanting ever since she married William about a month ago.

 

She didn’t know why, but William seemed… uncomfortable, with approaching her for sex, to the point neither of them brought it up at all, despite the fact William is clearly aroused by her, and the fact Brenda wants to have kids…

 

“Why can’t I even approach her without even somehow striking a nerve…?” William asked himself, the cold, wet water splashing across him, though not in the way a normal person would take a shower. William felt like he was in this cold shower for 10 minutes, but when Brenda saw him come back into the bedroom, he was only gone for 30 seconds, with Brenda covering herself with the blanket to avoid exposing her body to William, since she feels like this is all her own fault as to why William is disciplining himself in such a way each night just like this one.

 

“Hey… William… Can we talk…? Please…?” Brenda’s calm, pleading voice asked, as William sat on the bed, a bit distant from Brenda, but trying to sit next to her as close as he could without getting unnecessarily aroused.

 

“Yes? Is something wrong…?” William asked, as Brenda nodded.

 

“William… I really, really… hate… being blunt… but…” William seemed nervous, almost ready to act when Brenda’s tone was that of anger. Brenda immediately saw the glowing blue eyes of William activating his own chronokinetic abilities, “WAIT!! I didn’t mean it that way!!” Brenda yelled, all surprised that William had taken her initial approach to dialogue as some form of warning sign of what her own powers were capable of, as William was able to hear her and calmed himself down.

 

“Sorry… Please continue… I’m just a bit paranoid trying to approach you lately… I… I’m guilty of that aren’t I?” William asked, as Brenda immediately grabbed his head and moved to drag him into a deep, passionate kiss. Brenda’s tongue soon began to poke at William’s lips, her mouth opening in invitation of William’s tongue, but it took some “encouragement” from Brenda for William to follow her lead, William letting out a quiet moan of excitement when Brenda’s hand brushed across his chest, her fingers prodding around his nipples to get the reaction she wanted, as William’s mouth opened as Brenda’s tongue swiftly entered his mouth, with William’s tongue subconsciously brushing along hers and entering her mouth as well.

 

After about a minute, both of them broke apart for air, a bit of sweat appearing from Brenda’s face, while William was practically shivering after that short moment of intimacy between the two.

 

“How long has it been since either of us kissed like that…?” William asked, a little out of breath as if deliberately trying to avoid himself from getting further aroused by Brenda’s advance.

 

“About two weeks… When you weren’t so afraid of being aroused by me at night…” Brenda said, motioning away from William, as if trying to appease William by simply not scaring him with her presence, even though it was every night with them both in the same bed.

 

“I… just can’t seem to control myself… I’ve been feeling guilty of something when we lasted kissed like that…”William said, scratching the back of his head as he tries to keep his gaze on Brenda. “Are you… not happy with my behavior?” He asked.

 

“I feel depressed William! You keep coming home late in the evening after a long day of work at one of Mars’s colonies, with all the trash talk your boss and co-workers give you over Drei, every day you come home looking outright upset! I long figured by now you’d ask me about se-”

 

She knew she acted too out of hand the moment she felt William’s arms wrap around her side, as William’s eyes briefly flashed blue, before returning to their normal gaze, giving Brenda the feeling that he approached her with his chronokinesis out of fright.

 

“A-And… you seem to be building a barrier between yourself and me… Why don’t you ever consider the thought of it…?” Brenda asked, a tear falling from her left eye as William moved to slowly brush her tear away from her face, William sighing as he looks at her.

 

“I’m… terribly sorry… I felt all this time within the past month that…” William paused for a moment, as Brenda slowly reached for the button on her undergarments to have them disappear again. “…That… I would simply hurt some uncomfortable wound if I tried to make any sexual advances… So I kept restraining myself from you for your own sake…” William finished, as Brenda was a bit silent, practically worried, before moving to snuggle her head down on William’s left shoulder as she took a deep breath and sighed.

 

“William… You need some form of release… Don’t you at least masturbate to keep yourself sane…?” Brenda asked, moving to sit back to look him in the eyes again, as William shook his head no in response. Brenda didn’t know what to say. She was half tempted to flat out tell him it was alright to have sex with her, but she was now unsure since this entire time William was trying to be very chaste around her to avoid setting off a memory from her past.

 

“It’s my fault, William, not yours… as to why your body is not being pleased… Even I masturbate when I’m alone…” Brenda admitted, as William perked up a bit more, though not by much, at her response.

 

“Do any of your fantasies involve me…?” The amount of doubt William had scared Brenda. She was getting the vibe that she was fantasizing of some other male giving her the intense, passionate sexual encounter she’s been wanting from no other male but William, and she needed to act quick.

 

“They all involved you, William... Why would you think I’m afraid of having sex with you?! Do you realize how upset both of us are because of you trying to be so chaste and responsible? Yet what you’ve been doing is making me feel guilty for denying you of something I never said you couldn’t do... I just want some honesty from you, William… You read me like a book, yet you’re like some sort of maze that I can’t read as easily…”

 

William was stunned, both by Brenda’s words, and the fact Brenda had her undergarments disappear, since whether William still wanted to avoid this at all, she herself was very aroused by William, and her mind was racing with thoughts as to how to approach him.

 

“I-If… it makes y-you feel better… Will you and I having… Well… ya know… calm you down from your current concern about me…? I-I’m… not hitting a nerve am I…?” William asked, as Brenda shed a few tears again, as William was slowly moving Brenda onto her back as careful as he could without startling her, as William moved his right hand to the boxers he wore, undoing a zipper to let his wide, 7 inch member out into the air after it had been aching at his boxers endlessly.

 

William was beginning to sweat nervously, as he slowly began to move himself over Brenda without even realizing it, as Brenda, very slowly, moved her left hand to grasp at William’s needing manhood, as Brenda gazed up at William, her expression both that of need and desire, and just trying to tell his cautious thoughts to shut up completely, although that didn’t stop William from grabbing a condom from a drawer in next to his side of the bed, all without making it look as if he never moved from his spot in front and over Brenda, carefully putting the condom on as Brenda looks a bit upset.

 

“No intention of having a child…?” Brenda asked, almost a bit blunt, as William’s eyes widened.

 

“No! That’s not… I… I just want to make sure our first time is safe…” William said, taking his right hand to position his member around Brenda’s pleading, wet entrance, as Brenda’s left hand helped William get into proper position for entry. William, seeing as Brenda didn’t want to focus on responding back for an answer of sort from himself, slowly moved himself forward, the tip of his member touching the skin of her entrance, as slowly, with a bit greater force, William slowly pushed a tiny bit into her, about an inch into her womanhood, as Brenda’s expression went from wide eyed curiosity to that of slight pain.

 

“Does it hurt?” William asked, as Brenda nodded.

 

“Take your time, please… There’s no hurry…” Brenda spoke, covering her mouth afterwards with her hand to avoid making too much noise as William slowly, but surely, moved forward still, trying not to act too fast or activate his own powers, he was about three and a half inches in, and he could see Brenda bleed from her entrance.

 

 _‘At least she’s still a virgin unlike what I feared…’_ William thought, as he looked at Brenda “Should I stop for a moment?” William asked, as Brenda still looked pained by William’s member entering her, and how painful it was for her womanhood to be deflowered at the same time.

 

“K-Keep going… I’ll try and bear with it…” Brenda said, as within a sudden instant, William shoved the remaining half of his member into Brenda’s entrance, his sword finally sheathed as William felt some form of release from all the pressure he had with restraining himself from Brenda for so long, as Brenda muffled her own scream of surprise with her hands, breathing a bit rapidly as William didn’t begin to thrust yet, before moving himself down and his left hand grasping hold of Brenda’s right breast, the touch giving Brenda goose bumps along her spin just relishing at the fact William is finally caving in for the attention both of them had been seeking the other, as William slowly moved his head down to face her left breast, moving to kiss her breast, then teasingly lick at her nipple to send shivers down her spine, hoping to distract her from the pains of being a virgin and experiencing her first time, as Brenda moved her hands and arms to wrap around William’s back, slowly reaching for his hips.

 

“Y-You can move now… Please…?” Brenda told him then asked, as William looked up at her and nodded, as he slowly removed his member almost all of the way out, before moving sheathing it back into her hilt, slowly but assuredly moving at a calm, gentle pace as he continues to fondle Brenda’s breasts, his left hand kneading her left breast, while his tongue played with her right breast all the same.

 

Within about a minute, William’s cold body quickly became that of heat and sweatiness, just like how Brenda was beginning to sweat again from the physical contact from William, as he had decided to pick up the pace with his thrusts, and for the first time in who knows how long, William’s climax was nearly ready… which is when he remembered Brenda’s question…

 

_‘No intention of having a child…?’_

With those words in his mind again, William’s eyes glowed blue again, as he simply stated “Hold still” to Brenda, as within seconds on her end, William no longer had the condom on him while he was inside her, which made Brenda surprised, yet at the same time, cheerful enough to make a remark about it.

 

“Changed your mind I take it?”

 

“Well I can say there are many expectations of me ever since I was a child and my mind finally weighed in the options that this is what we both want or need.” William half joked, but slowly returned to a more passionate tone as he moved to tenderly kiss Brenda on the lips, which caused his thrusts to hit her g-spot since the height difference between them both caused him to enter her more deeply and with a bit greater force to it, Brenda, having gotten over the pain by now, simply wrapped her arms around his shoulder, while her legs wrapped around his waist.

 

William’s thrusting aside; Brenda was also building to her own climax, as her mind reeled on thoughts free from her own nightmares, and focusing on nothing but her own future with William, and wondering what it would be like. In a sudden snap to reality, Brenda let out a sharp gasp and series of soft, heated moans, as she came earlier than she was intending, and William had yet to climax.

 

At least, not until within seconds of Brenda’s own climax having her womanhood clamped down on his member caused William to nearly jack hammer into Brenda with the speed and intensity of his thrusts, as he finally released a large sized load of semen into Brenda’s body, free from whatever constraint William had used prior to them beginning to have sex for the first time. Brenda’s mind reeled in the pleasure she experienced from William’s seed flooding her womb, as William still came into her wanting, needing womanhood for around 40 seconds or so, before finally collapsing to Brenda’s side, on his portion of the bed, and panting heavily from how overworked he was throughout not only the entire daytime, but also their first act of sex.

 

All William and Brenda could think about now was some much deserved sleep…

 

_*Three weeks later*_

“My my, you’re being overly impatient aren’t you?” Brenda asked William, who was outside helping out a few workers, one of which a sapient, Giraffe-like creature that he was standing on to reach the new floor of the house he had set out to build just for his upcoming child.

 

“Still think it’s a daughter?” William asked as he rubbed his arm along his forehead due to how sweaty he was, as Brenda giggled from down where she stood.

 

“Ya know you’ve got to learn that just because it’s been three weeks since we’ve done the deed that it won’t be til another few months in which we find out what gender the baby will be.” Brenda stated, as William jumped down off of the alien’s head to land on the ground and hug Brenda very carefully.

 

“Sorry, just the adrenaline rush from learning we’re actually going to have a youngster in our house ya know?” William spoke, as he looked up at the tall sized, blue colored Giraffe-like alien.

 

“I think that’s enough work for today, Yuta. You and the others can take a break from the work until we get the parts for actually building the new floor of the house.” William informed the strange, yet intelligent alien, as it made a motion with its arm-like tail as it understood William’s orders, and moved to gather up the debris on the ground and begin to leave, as William and Brenda step back into the house to get some quiet.

 

“Soo… Do you still have any regrets?” Brenda asked William, as William sighed.

 

“Aside from the construction that needs done, none at all… Aside from, er, how I pretty much neglected you sexually until that fateful night…” William admitted, as Brenda kissed him lightly on his cheek to cheer him up.

 

“Patience, William… All of us need release from a long day’s work after all…” Brenda said, moving to head to her bedroom’s shower to clean herself off, before looking at William with a wink. “Same time tonight as usual?” Brenda asked, as William nodded.

 

“I wouldn’t miss the chance ever again, milady…”

 

***End***


End file.
